1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/200,776 filed Nov. 28, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,274.
2. Discussion of Background
In patent application Ser. No. 09/200,776 a removable rotatable-keyed actuating portion has been introduced. This roratable keyed actuation portion may need replacing from time to time, or immediate actuation of the lower valve stem of a fire hydrant or other valve device may be required.